


The Exalt of Destruction

by BPforShort



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affably Evil Grima, Apocalyptic Timeline, F/M, Grima Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPforShort/pseuds/BPforShort
Summary: Grima has everything she desired; the continent of Ylisse in her grasp, her consort by her side, and her prodigal son at the head of her army. However, there are still remnants of resistance, and there is one thing -or rather, person- that Grima yet desires by her side... Rated mostly for gore in the second part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: I'm not interested in SMTxFE and I kind of hate the Demon Chrom design because it just doesn't -work- with his personality. However, Demon!Chrom/Grima!Robin appears to be a thing now, and if Grima were somehow involved, I could see Demon Chrom actually fitting. Upon discussing this with my consultant Double, I decided I was going to give that idea a spin, and this is the result.

All in all, conquering Ylisse –the continent, not just the country- had gone exceedingly well. She currently sat on the throne of the halidom, a place now rightfully belonging to her, with the Fire Emblem on one side. As long as she kept it close to her, it was no threat. In one hand, she held a goblet of one of the vintages that had remained in the palace's wine cellar. She'd kept it largely unscathed on purpose. Just because she was a goddess didn't mean she couldn't indulge in the trivial pleasures of mortal life, after all.

Speaking of trivial pleasures… She looked up from her goblet and rested her chin in her free hand. There he was now. Her masterpiece. He'd fought her with everything he'd had, but once she'd gotten a grip on him he had been surprisingly pliant. And now, he was a man worthy of his goddess. Of course, she'd had to make some alterations. By the time he'd stopped resisting, there hadn't been much left of his original body. Well, not in a functional state, anyway. So she'd given him a new one. She'd made him stronger. His eyes glowed with the otherworldly power of her blessing, similar to that she had given to her minions but so much more potent. She'd restored his clothes, albeit with a few minor alterations to fit his stronger body, and stripped him of the marking on his shoulder, replacing it with her own. Naga had no business touching what was hers. Chrom of Ylisse was _her_ consort, and he bore _her_ mark.

"Hello, darling," she said, setting her goblet down as he stopped in front of her throne. She stood up. "How did he do?" She didn't await an answer, instead kissing him on the lips. He was not like her other minions; she had taken special care to give him a consciousness, a mind. However, she had not yet succeeded in restoring his speech. Much to her pleasure, he was not distressed by his muteness. He simply did not try to speak, and communicated with her through other means. He was patient while she tried to give him that last bit back. When she walked away from her throne, he followed her, holding one hand out to her.

She looked down at what he was offering her, her six eyes widening in joy as she took it from his hand. "Oh, thank you! Did you find another one?" He nodded as she held the skull between two hands. It had been picked clean of flesh and sinew, just the way she liked it. She could tell he must have spent the entire journey back working at it. He was so considerate… however, as much as she appreciated the gift, it was not quite what she had been looking for. "It's not the girl's, though, is it?" He shook his head, slowing down slightly. Perhaps in an attempt to evade her wrath. She sighed. Any of her minions, she would have reduced to ashes, taking back her blessing as punishment for this failure. But not Chrom. Never Chrom. They had not set out to find the girl, who had escaped her judgment, so she had not expected the skull to be hers.

Frankly, a small part of her was relieved. She still wasn't a perfect hundred percent certain she wanted to destroy her utterly. She looked at him over her shoulder, taking his face in one hand. "Don't look so worried, darling. I'm not sure we'll have to destroy her, anyway…" she stroked his cheek, smiling at the hopeful look in his eyes. "I restored you, too, didn't I? Wouldn't it be nice, to have our family complete once more?" He dared bring his hand up to mirror her actions, before embracing her. She allowed it. "Yes, I know, darling. We'll redouble our efforts to find her and have her brought here." She stroked his back, returning his embrace. "Now, where's our son?" Chrom took her hand and led her down the halls. She smiled inwardly. He was even more wonderful when he was happy. A masterpiece indeed.

They found Morgan in his room, reading through tomes that she remembered detailed battle strategies. She had often studied them herself, before making Chrom her general and the boy his second-in-command. She no longer needed to dirty her hands; her family did that for her. "Where is mommy's favourite living person?" she asked as she stepped into the room, prompting Morgan to leap up and turn towards her. He beamed as he ran into her arms and she used her godlike strength to lift him off the ground. "There you are, sweetheart!" she called, "Your father tells me you did incredibly well today! How many of them did you kill?"

"I got at least half the camp!" he answered, beaming with pride. "You should have seen it, Mother!" She set him down, and he fiddled with his hands. "Will you come to watch me next time?"

"Oh, sweetheart…" She patted him on the head. "You know I would love to, but I can't… mother has to keep the palace running smoothly! But don't worry, your father will always be there to watch you." Morgan looked over at his father, hurrying over to greet him, too. She smiled as she watched Chrom kneel and embrace the boy. "Morgan, mother has a surprise for you." She set the skull on Morgan's desk and sat herself down, glancing at the book he'd been reading.

"Is it about Lucy?" Morgan said, suddenly nervous. "I promise, Mother, we'll find her and she'll be punished, she's just…"

"Very elusive. I know." She smiled, her fangs bared as her lips curled up. "It's okay, Morgan. I am a patient being. And I know you're worried about punishing her for throwing a tantrum and running away." He nodded. "But I've changed my mind. We needn't punish her… I just want to have her back in the palace. Back with us." The wide smile returned to her son's face. "We'll be a family again, Morgan. Isn't that all you ever wanted?"

"YES!" He leapt at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Mother! Thank you! I'll check the maps again and see if there's any place we haven't combed yet! We'll find her!" With that, he ran out of his room.

When she found herself in bed later that night, stroking Chrom's strong back and looking up at the ceiling, she sighed. Now that she had said her idea out loud twice, it sounded better and better and she couldn't imagine ever having wanted to destroy the girl. Lucina was her daughter, after all… she deserved her family back. She smiled down at her consort, resting his head on her chest and having one arm wrapped securely around her. He was sound asleep, the glow of her blessing faintly visible through his not quite completely closed eyelids. Considering how well it had turned out with him, she was certain she could do it with her own flesh and blood.

"I know how you love her, darling," she whispered, bending her head to kiss Chrom on the top of his head. "And I love you… so I'll give her back to you." All they had to do was find her… and Morgan was good at finding things if he really wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes jolted open and she found herself sitting upright, her consort still firmly asleep next to her. Her breath came slowly and in deep, exaggerated puffs. Assuring herself that at least she was still breathing, she realized that she had woken up from the premonition. Hmm. If that was what fate had in store for her, she wasn't sure she liked it. Despite knowing there was no wound there, she ran her long, slender fingers over her chest as if she expected Naga's damned tooth, Falchion, to stick out of it.

The blasted thing wasn't in the palace, of course. Unlike the Fire Emblem, which was harmless while dormant, Falchion would always be an eyesore and a threat to her. When she had restored her consort –she turned her head sideways to look at his sleeping form lovingly- she had made sure to remove the blade from his grasp and sling it as far across the Table as her weak, human body had allowed her to. For the first time in a while, she wondered what had become of it.

By all means, the Table being reduced to rubble should have left it lost to the world. Her minions guarded the remains, so retrieving the thing would be all but impossible. Not to mention, there were only two people in this era who had ever been able to wield it. One had been Chrom, an adult male descendant of the first human wielder of the blade, and the other had been Morgan, the last remaining male descendant of said human. Both were in her palace, under her control.

So then why did she consistently predict her own downfall as a blue-haired warrior drove the blasted thing through her blackened heart?

Groaning in frustration, she decided that fate would not have its way with her. All-powerful or not, she needed a contingency plan just in case her premonition held a grain of truth. She left her bed, instead heading to what remained of Ylisstol's royal library.

She had packed the bookcases full with books on ancient and dark magic. Tomes that even her mortal father, Validar, would not have dared touch. Some recently written by her worshipers –blessed be their tasty, nutritious souls!-, others older than the continent itself. What she sought was somewhere in between the two extremes, however, and she murmured the title to herself as she ran her fingernail across the spines of the tomes.

Finally, she found it, having to bend over to pull it from its spot on the bottom shelf. The book was dusty and brittle, with very little power remaining within its pages. And yet, what little power it had left was tremendous, and would be even more so in her beautiful hands. Besides, she did not need to cast the spell contained within and use up all remaining power at once. No, once battle erupted she would simply draw out the power in one continuous stream to shield herself.

Falchion could not break a shield crafted by the Dark Pontifex's masterpiece. Chuckling to herself, she raised the tome above her head in a salute to her long-dead, unwitting ally. Still, she would have to study the brittle pages of the tome. It was entirely possible that time was of the essence, after all.

She soon learnt that it was. As she buried herself in the tome once more, weeks later, she found her thoughts interrupted by the infernal creaking of the door to the library. "This had better be urgent, darling," she said, turning in her chair to see her consort standing in the doorway. "Has the girl arrived?" He only nodded. At once, Grima's heart started beating a little faster, and she stood up from her reading table, shutting the ancient tome on it and tucking it under her arm. In passing, she took her consort's with the other. "Well, then… It would be positively rude to not welcome her home."

Darling Lucina was such a dead ringer for her father- although she clearly took her beauty from her mother, she thought as she looked upon the blue-haired girl. She had smiled as she and Chrom had entered the entrance hall, but her smile faded when she saw what Lucina was holding. "That," she said, recollecting herself with a gasp. "Where and when did you get that?!" The girl didn't answer, and her eyes narrowed as she mentally re-experienced the events of her return. " _Frederick,_ " she finally said. "I thought I'd killed that miserable sod."

"He always said he would oppose you to his last breath," Lucina said, the tip of Naga's reforged fang firmly pointed at her heart.

A low growl left Grima's throat. "Then he got what he wanted."

Lucina's jaw only clenched in that characteristic way she had inherited from her father, but very little to Grima's surprise, one of her companions jolted into action. "You monster!" he shouted, throwing open a spellbook and gathering power in his free hand. She recognized the boy; the son Frederick had conceived with that bookish wizardess. What was his name, again? Lucina called out that he had to wait, but it was too late- a large plume of fire left his hand as he thrust his palm towards his empress, outright _screaming_ the name of the spell he hurled at her.

Her consort took a few steps back, removing himself from the literal line of fire, and she raised one arm, a thin barrier of black magic growing into life and harmlessly dispersing the fire, splitting the plume off to arc around her on either side. When it died down, she lowered her arm, enjoying the gasps of terror her unblemished form provoked from Lucina's little band of warriors. "That's adorable," she said, baring her fangs in a grin. "My turn." She strode forwards, closing the distance between herself and the boy in a few steps, and reached out with her free hand, much faster than the human eye could follow.

Before any of the children realized what was happening, the boy was dead on the ground, his heart clenched in Grima's outstretched claw as she held her tome against her side. "Is there anyone else who would like to try?" They just looked in horror, even Lucina needing a moment to swallow and clutch her sword. "No? Very well, then. Sweetie, please show them out."

"Yes, Mother." Morgan's voice echoed from behind the band, which turned around in shock at Grima's little tactician and his squad of Risen cutting off their escape. They gathered their wits eventually, but far too late, as she felt Morgan's magic surging through their ranks and heard the satisfying sounds of arrows, axes, and blades biting into flesh. They would not last long.

Grima watched for a moment, but soon turned to her consort. "Darling, would you-" as she turned, she was faced not with her consort but with her daughter, who had launched herself at her. "Oh dear." The brightly gleaming blade of Falchion came towards her quickly enough that a Risen would have to be concerned, but she was much, much faster than her servants, both in body and in mind. She called the shield to life once more, using her hand to catch the blade before it would land on her.

"Now, Lucina," she said, her voice starting to lower to a rumble once more, "I know we've raised you better than to take a sword to your own mother."

"You are not my mother," the girl said, her voice rife with fire and rage. "You killed my mother and twisted her body!" She grabbed the hilt of the sword with two hands, futilely trying to push it through the shield with brute force.

" _Lucina…_ Urgh." Frustrated, she flicked the sword away from her, the sudden lack of resistance causing Lucina to fall towards the floor. "Must you be so stubborn? Your father was like that, too. Speaking of, _darling,_ if you're done watching our daughter's tantrum, I would appreciate a little help." Lucina whirled around in surprise, having been so utterly focused on Grima that she hadn't noticed her father's presence.

"Fa… Father..?" she asked, taken aback. For the first time, Grima saw the sword shake in her hand. Hmmm. Interesting. Clearly, she had known that Morgan was with Grima, but no one had bothered to tell her Chrom had been, too. Although to be fair, she thought to herself and she chuckled, unlike Morgan, Chrom left _no_ survivors when he was sent out. Her musings were interrupted when the girl turned to her again, this time hysterical. " _What have you done to my father?!_ "

"Oh, sweetie, didn't you know?" she placed her hand on her face as if shocked. "I needed his life force to become whole! And I couldn't very well just _leave_ him there, could I?" She smiled. "So I brought him home with me and restored him. And if you don't see reason, I'll have to do the same with you."

That set Lucina off, and she charged at her mother again with the sword raised high, light radiating off it. Grima would deny it later, but that light scared her- it was antithesis to everything she was, understood, and dominated, and quite possibly the only reason that Falchion was such a threat to her. Fortunately, when she took a step back, her consort placed himself between mother and daughter, catching Falchion's blade on his own and pushing it off to his side, before turning his sword around in his hands and ramming the hilt into Lucina's ribs with all the force he could muster.

Considering he was no longer human, and judging from the cracking sound that followed the impact, that was enough force to break at least a few of them and knock all the air out of her lungs. Oh, well. There was no damage he could do to the girl's body that she couldn't repair, given enough time. She collapsed to the ground, dropping her sword and clutching her chest. "Fa… ther…" she gasped, only able to look on in defeat as his foot nudged her sword far out of her reach.

With Lucina now harmless, Grima put her tome away and walked over, just as Chrom stroked the girls face. He wasn't happy about having had to hurt her. "It's alright, darling," she told him. "She'll be fine soon. Would you be a dear and help her up?" He did as she asked, putting one arm under Lucina's armpits and effortlessly lifting her from the ground. His grip was firm, so even if she had wanted to struggle and break from his embrace, she wouldn't have been able to. Grima had the sneaking suspicion she knew she'd lost; judging from the fact Morgan had stopped casting spells and bellowing orders behind them, her companions were dead, and the sight of her father seemed to have destroyed her will to fight.

"Poor dear," the empress cooed, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and patting her. "It'll all be over soon, I promise." With that, she placed her hand over where she knew Lucina's heart to be located, casting a single powerful spell to put a stop to it over the span of less than a second. As she went limp in her father's arms, Grima sighed. Such a shame the poor thing wouldn't see reason, she thought, as she turned around to compliment Morgan on a job well done.

At least she had been much stronger this time, and hadn't needed to ravage Lucina's body nearly as much as she'd had her father. Restoring her was a simple task and required little effort; removing Naga's brand in the girl's eye was by far the most taxing aspect of the whole process, especially without ruining the rest of the eye or robbing her of her sight. She'd learnt from the process with Chrom.

Still, it was testament to the girl's own strength that Grima looked up from her tome a mere week after beginning to restore her, to see her in the doorway to the throne room. Body once more intact, her beauty almost otherworldly, and her eyes glowing with the same power she had given Chrom. "Sweetheart!" she said, shutting her tome but not getting up, instead letting Lucina walk to her. Her gait was normal, she didn't limp like Grima had initially suspected she might. "I didn't think you'd be up yet! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she said, her voice stable. Good, that meant it hadn't been damaged like Chrom's. She really was learning. "Mother, I wanted to apologise… For the way I've behaved."

"Oh, sweetheart…" She stood up from her throne, walking over to Lucina and capturing her in an embrace. "Don't you worry about that. We all have lapses in our judgment. What matters is that you're with us NOW."

With Lucina now by their side, they had completely squashed all traces of resistance and completely conquered Ylisse. Together, they could conquer the world… and if Grima had a say in it, they would. There would be no trace of the foolish, judgmental insects that were humans.

No one would break her beloved family up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have greatly enjoyed writing this Grima, actually. I plan to write a prequel to this fic, which features Robin turning into Grima and making Chrom into her consort. Question is, if I want to post that in conjunction with this, should I use this fic as part 2 (as is the chronological order) or as part 1 (as in the order of writing)? Input appreciated!


End file.
